Oracle (Batman: Arkham)
- Arkham Knight = }} |-| Barbara Gordon = thumb|250px |-| Batgirl = thumb|250px |Spalte 1 Titel = Geschlecht |Spalte 1 Info = Weiblich |Spalte 2 Titel = Nationalität |Spalte 2 Info = Amerikanerin |Spalte 3 Titel = Größe |Spalte 3 Info = 1,80 m |Spalte 4 Titel = Gewicht |Spalte 4 Info = 57 kg |Spalte 5 Titel = Haarfarbe |Spalte 5 Info = Rot |Spalte 6 Titel = Augenfarbe |Spalte 6 Info = Blau |Spalte 7 Titel = Waffe |Spalte 7 Info = Technische Geräte, Escrima-Stöcke, Batarangs |Spalte 8 Titel = Organisationen |Spalte 8 Info = Batman Familie |Spalte 9 Titel = Status |Spalte 9 Info = Superheldin |Spalte 10 Titel = Auftritte |Spalte 10 Info = Batman: Arkham Asylum, Batman: Arkham City, Batman: Arkham Origins, Batman: Arkham Knight }} Oracle ist eine Heldin in der von Rocksteady Studios und Warner Bros. Games Montréal produzierten Batman: Arkham-Serie für die PlayStation 3. Sie wird im Englischen von Kimberly Brooks in den ersten drei Teilen und von Ashley Greene in Batman: Arkham Knight gesprochen. Im Deutschen wird sie von Gundi Eberhard in den ersten beiden Teilen und von Tanya Kahana in den letzten beiden Teilen gesprochen. Geschichte Vergangenheit Barbara Gordon wollte schon immer Verbrechen in Gotham bekämpfen, daher wollte sie dem GCPD beitreten. Doch ihr Vater, Commissioner Gordon ließ dies nicht zu, da es zu gefährlich sei. Arkham Origins In Batman: Arkham Origins ist Barbara Batman noch nicht begegnet. Doch sie streitet mit ihrem Vater um ihn. Sie ist, anders als ihr Vater nämlich der Meinung, dass Batman ein Held ist. Sie ist außerdem der Meinung, dass das System der Polizei nicht funktioniert. Darauhin versteckt sie sich im Serverraum. Als Batman dort auftaucht erschreckt sie sich zuerst, doch sie beruhigt sich schnell. Sie zeigt Batman, wo er Zugriff auf die nationale Verbrecherkartei bekommt und gibt ihm Tipps, wie er diese sofort mit seinem Computer verbinden kann. Batman meint, dass ein Mädchen mit dem Wissen sich schnell in Gefahr bringt. Als Batman gehen will verrät sie noch, wo die Telefonkabel sind, die er zur Verbindung benötigt. Sie fragt Batman, warum er tut, was er tut. Er meint, dass er ein Versprechen gegeben hat. Plötzlich fliegt eine Rauchbombe in den Raum und explodiert. Barbara sagt, dass Batman verschwinden muss und rennt schnell nach draußen. Dort lenkt sie die Polizisten ab, damit Batman flüchten kann. Als Batman in die Kanalisation gehen will hackt sich Barbara in seinen Funk. Sie bittet Batman darum, nach verschwundenen Waffenkisten des GCPDs zu suchen. Sie schickt ihm die Koordinaten und sagt, dass er nur den Unterbrecher einsetzen muss, da dadurch die Schaltkreise der Waffen flöten gehen würden. Am Ende geht Gordon mit Barbara vom Blackgate Gefängnis weg. Er berichtet von den Ereignissen des Tages und meint, dass er Batman wegen ihr nicht festnahm. Danach blicken beide den davonfliegenden Batman nach. Batman schaltet im Laufe der Nacht die Waffenkisten aus und Barbara redet nach jeder Kiste mit Batman über die Ungerechtigkeit der Stadt und wie froh sie über Batmans Hilfe ist. Nachdem er die letzte zerstört hat freut sich Barbara. Sie meint, dass sie für ihn da ist, wenn er mal Unterstützung benötigt. Sie schlägt auch vor eine Art Sidekick zu werden. Zwischen Arkham Origins und Familienangelegenheit Da Gordon sie nicht beim GCPD arbeiten lässt, studierte sie Batman und wurde zu dessen Sidekick Batgirl. Jahrelang bekämpfte sie so zusammen mit Batman das Verbrechen in Gotham. Familienangelegenheit In Familienangelegenheit arbeitet sie mit Robin zusammen, um den Joker zu fassen und ihren Vater zu retten. Zwischen Familienangelegenheit und Arkham Asylum Eines Tages bekommt sie vom Joker eine Kugel durch den Rücken und durch diesen Unfall wurde sie querschnittsgelähmt und war somit an einen Rollstuhl gebunden. Um Batman weiterhin helfen zu können baute sie sich eine Basis im Glockenturm auf und benutzt ihre Hacker-Fähigkeiten, um ihn weiter mit Informationen zu helfen. Road To Arkham Im Comic "Road to Arkham" werden die Ereignisse vor Batman: Arkham Asylum geschildert. Batman kontaktiert Oracle, als er gerade mit dem Joker zum Asylum fährt, damit sie Commissioner Gordon und Anstaltsleiter Sharp über die baldige Ankunft des Clowns informiert. Batman findet es komisch, dass der Joker zu leicht zu schnappen war und beginnt mit Oracle darüber zu reden. Er findet die 2 Hinweise, die zu Zsasz und Scarecrow führten eigenartig und geht diese Verbrechen noch einmal durch. Für Oracle hört es sich so an, als ob sie es auf Ärzte abgesehen hätten, doch der Joker tanzte aus der Reihe, da er den Bürgermeister bedrohte. Batman würde gerne wissen, wer die anonymen Hinweise geliefert hat und Oracle soll es herausfinden. Arkham Asylum In Batman: Arkham Asylum ist Oracle Batmans Kontaktperson. Das erste Mal kontaktiert Batman sie, kurz bevor er zu Zsasz kommt. Er sagt ihr, dass ihr Vater in Sicherheit ist. Als Harley sich später gemeldet hat, meldet sich Oracle wieder. Sie sagt, dass der Joker damit gedroht hat Bomben in ganz Gotham hochgehen zu lassen, wenn jemand Arkham betritt. Batman hält es für einen Bluff. Später kontaktiert Batman sie, als ihr Vater entführt wurde. Sie sagt Batman soll sich beeilen. Nachdem Batman später in den oberen Stock gelangt ist, fragt Oracle wie es vorangeht. Batman sagt er ist nah dran. Als Batman Zeuge wird, wie einer der Wachen erschossen wird, berichtet sie, dass Jokers Jungs Waffen haben. Später aktiviert sich der Alarm des Batmobils. Batman sagt Oracle, sie solle die Abwehrmaßnahmen ausschalten, da es auch Harley mit Gordon sein könnte und er will nicht, dass er verletzt wird. Nun schickt Oracle Batman einen Plan der Insel zeigt an, wo das Batmobil steht. Beim Batmobil findet Batman eine von Gordons Zigarren. Oracle meint, er würde sie nie wegwerfen, da sie ihm diese zu Weihnachten geschenkt hat. Batman verfolgt nun die Tabakspur. Im Leichenschauhaus meldet sich Oracle wieder. Sie fragt panisch was passiert ist. Batman sagt er hatte eine Auseinandersetzung mit Scarecrow. Nachdem ihr Vater gerettet ist, will Batman, dass sie alles raussucht, was sie über Dr. Young findet, denn sie scheint mit Venom experimentiert zu haben. Er geht nun zur Bathöhle auf Arkham. Oracle fragt, wie er die Bathöhle gefunden hat. Er sagt, er hat vor Jahren einen Insassen bei einem Selbstmordversuch gerettet. Dabei hat er eine Höhle entdeckt und über die Jahre Vorräte angesammelt. Im Abwasserkanal meldet sich Oracle nun mit Informationen. Sie sagt sie habe von September bis vor 2 Monaten Zahlungen von einem gewissen "Jack White" bekommen, einen von Jokers ältesten Alias. Batman meint es sei unlogisch, dass Joker zuerst für eine Armee bezahlt und danach einfach aufhört. Später sagt Oracle noch, dass Joker nicht aufgehört hat, sonder Dr. Young ihr Konto gesperrt hat. Sie hat versucht die Zahlungen zu unterbinden. Batman versteht jetzt. Joker kam nach Arkham zurück, um sich die Formel zu holen. Nach einiger Zeit hat Oracle Dr. Youngs E-Mail-Account gehackt. 2 E-Mails sind auffällig. In der einen ist ein Kündigungsschreiben mit dem Dr. Young versucht hat zu fliehen. In der anderen sind Drohungen vom Joker. Als Batman Dr. Youngs Spur aufnimmt, meldet sich Oracle. Sie sagt, das GCPD hat eine von Jokers Bomben gefunden. Sie war voller Marzipan und Kätzchen. Nachdem Dr. Young verstorben ist und Harleys Jungs erledigt sind, soll sich Oracle in die Sicherheitskonsolen von Arkham hacken, dies geht aber nicht, da sie von WayneTech geschützt werden. Nachdem Harley eingesperrt ist meldet sich Batman wieder bei Oracle. Er sagt er verfolgt Harley Fingerabdrücke bis ins Geheimlabor. Oracle sagt in den Gärten ist es laut ihren Scans extrem heiß, es scheint etwas zu passieren. Nachdem Batman Jokers Titan-Produktionsstätte zerstört hat, meldet Batman, dass der Joker mit genug Titan entkommen konnte, um Probleme zu machen. Er will nun Poison Ivy befragen, wie man Titan stoppt. Nachdem er Ivy befragt hat, fragt er Oracle, wo sich Crocs Versteck befindet, da dort die Pflanze für das Gegenmittel ist. Doch es ist nicht verzeichnet wo Croc ist. Batman will nun zu Aaron Cash gehen, da dieser bestimmt weiß wo Croc ist. Nach der Befragung geht er wieder zur Intensivstation, Oracle meldet aber, dass alle Zugänge versperrt sind. Nachdem er dennoch hineingekommen ist bebt die Erde. Oracle meldet, dass die Insel durch Ivys Pflanzen bebt. Als er nun bei Crocs Versteck ankommt will er, dass Oracle ihm Pläne des Abwassersystems schickt, jedoch existieren keine. Daher aktiviert Batman einen Ortungssender am Eingang und bereitet eine Falle für Croc vor. Als er genug Sporen für das Gegenmittel hat sagt er Oracle, dass er mithilfe des Ortungssenders wieder rausgeht. Als er Croc ausgetrickst und Jokers Jungs besiegt hat meldet sich Oracle. Sie sagt, dass Ivys Pflanzen verrückt spielen und es überall Erdbeben gibt. Als Batman das Heilmittel fertiggestellt hat, macht der Computer weitere Tests und Oracle ist erleichtert, weil Batman Joker nun aufhalten kann. Plötzlich brechen Ivys Pflanzen in die Höhle und zerstlren diese. Batman überlebt aber. Oracle meint nun, dass Ivys Pflanzen sogar ganz Gotham zerstören könnten. Im Abwasserkanal pumpen Jokers Jungs Titan-Wasser in den Hauptabwasserkanal, Oracle sieht nach was er damit bezwecken will ist. Es scheint ätzend zu sein, doch kann dem Batsuit nichts anhaben. Sie sagt, dass der Kanal ein Restbestand ist, wenn er voll wäre, würde er aufgehen und in den Gotham River fließen. Man kann es stoppen in dem man 3 Kontrollräume lahmlegt. Batman schafft dies. Als Batman nun bei Ivy ankommt, warnt Oracle ihn, da es eine Falle sein könnte, Batman weiß das jedoch. Am Ende meldet sich Gordon bei Oracle. Er sagt das GCPD hat wieder die Kontrolle über Arkham und, dass er sie später trifft. Zwischen Arkham Asylum und Arkham City Zwischen den Spielen macht Oracle als Hilfe für Batman weiter. Arkham City In Batman: Arkham City schaltet Oracle erst in der Arena des Pinguins hinzu. Batman sagt Alfred er soll sie in alles einweihen, er geht inziwschen weiter. Nachdem Batman nun das Blut eines Assassinen gescannt hat meldet er sich bei Oracle und berichtet von der Planänderung. Sie fragt ob es um Rā's oder seine Tochter geht. Er sagt, er verfolgt Talias Elitewache. Empört fragt Oracle, warum diese Frau aufeinmal zum wichtigsten Punkt seines Lebens wird. Er beruhigt sie und sagt es ginge nur um ein Enzym in Rā's Blut. Oracle warnt ihn trotzdem, denn Talia darf Batman nicht wieder in die Quere kommen. Im Wonder-Tower-Fundament kontaktiert Batman Oracle. Er sagt, dass Strange den Joker mit Waffen beliefert. Als Batman eine Nahtoderfahrung erlebt, ruft Oracle ihn zurück ins Leben. Sie sagt, was auch immer er sucht, er soll es schnell finden. Sie will sogar Robin schicken, doch Batman lehnt ab. Als Batman später das Heiligtum Wonder Citys verlässt berichtet er Oracle über Lazarus und seine Nebenwirkungen. Sie sagt im Krankenhaus würde es drunter und drüber gehen, da es schon die ersten Titan-Infizierten gibt. Später berichtet sie, dass Strange den Bürgermeister gefangen genommen hat, sie will wissen wie Strange so mächtig wurde. Nach einer Befragung des Bürgermeisters, will Batman zu Strange und ihn stellen, doch Oracle bringt ihn dazu Rā's Blut bei Mr. Freeze vorbeizubringen. Als Batman wieder zu Joker unterwegs ist, erzählt sie, dass ihr Vater zum Stadtrat beordert wurde, das Strange Protokoll 10 starten will. Es sei nur für den Notfall gedacht und wird nun aktiviert, da Strange den Einsatz illegaler Waffen nicht unterbinden konnte. Später sagt sie, dass der Stadtrat empört zurückkommt, da Strange Protokoll 10 wirklich ausführt. Als Protokoll 10 aktiv ist sagt Batman, dass Oracle den Wonder Tower hacken soll, da von dort aus Arkham beschossen wird. Er will Talia mithilfe des Ortungssenders verfolgen und vor Joker retten. Alfred verhindert aber, dass er das Signal verfolgen kann, da er Oracle helfen muss und sich später um Joker kümmern soll. Widerwillig geht Batman zum Wonder Tower. Oben angekommen schaltet er die TYGER-Wachen aus und stellt Strange, dabei lässt er Oracle alles ausschalten. Strange aktiviert, nachdem er von Rā's ermordet wurde, Protkoll 11 und Oracle ruft Batman zu, dass er da raus muss. Nachdem die Spitze des Turms explodiert ist meldet sich Batman vom Eingang aus und sagt Rā's wäre die Person hinter Strange gewesen und jetzt ist er tot. Batman legt jetzt auf, denn er muss zu Joker. Danach hört man nichts mehr von Oracle. Später hilft sie Batman noch dabei Riddlers Versteck zu finden und sie hilft dabei den Identitätsdieb zu finden. In einem alternativen Ende ist sie eine der letzten Überlebenden von Jokers Angriff auf Gotham und versendet eine SOS-Nachricht nach außen. Zwischen Arkham City und Harley Quinns Rache Zwischen dem Tod des Jokers und Harley Quinns Rache versucht Oracle Batman zu helfen und mit ihm zu reden, doch sie bleibt erfolglos. Harley Quinns Rache Bei Harley Quinns Rache ist sie diejenige, die Robin nach Batmans Verschwinden losschickt, um ihn zu finden. Sie macht sich große Sorgen um Batman und fürchtet um Robin. Zwischen Harley Quinns Rache und Arkham Knight Arkham Knight Charakter-Biografien Barbara Gordon = - Anmerkungen = *Eidetisches Gedächtnis *Umfangreiches Wissen über Telekommunikation und Netzwerksicherheit *Unterstützt alternative Methoden zur Verfolgung Krimineller *Hacker - Profil = Barbara ist die Tochter des GCPD-Captains James Gordon. Obwohl sie gerade eonmal fünfzehn ist, verfügt sie schon über ein sehr abgeklärtes Verständnis darüber, wie diese Stadt funktioniert - und über die Korruption die sie durchtränkt. Sie ist eine der wenigen, die wirklich zu verstehen scheint, was Batmans Ziele sind, und die seine Bemühungen unterstützt. Ihr Eifer bei der Aufdeckung von Korruption könnte ihr eines Tages noch Ärger bereiten - zu ihrer eigenen Sicherheit sollte sie genau beobachtet werden. }} }} |-| Oracle = - Fakten = *Bürgerlicher Name: Barbara Gordon *Beruf: Informationsvermittlerin *Operationsbasis: Gotham City *Augen: Blau *Haare: Rot *Größe: 1,80 m *Gewicht: 57 kg *Erstes Auftreten: Detective Comics Nr. 359 (Januar 1967) - Eigenschaften = *Fotografisches Gedächtnis; erinnert sich an nahezu alles, was sie liest oder sieht *Hightech-Hauptquartier und umfassendes Archiv im Uhrenturm von Gotham City *Überragende Hackerin und Computerexpertin }} - Arkham City = - Biographie = Gotham Citys Police Commissioner James W. Gordon hatte seiner Tochter Barabara Gordon verboten, dem Gotham City Police Department beizutreten. Aus diesem Grund wurde sie Batgirl und kämpfte jahrelang an der Seite von Batman. All das fand ein Ende, als der Joker ihre Wirbelsäule durchschoss. Von der Hüfte abwärts gelähmt und an den Rollstuhl gefesselt, wähöte Barbara Oracle als ihre neue Identität. Sie steht dem Dark Knight nun mit ihren Computerkenntnissen zur Seite und versorgt ihn, während er das Verbrechen bekämpft, mit einem steten Fluss von Informationen. - Eigenschaften = *Eidetisches Gedächtnis - kann sich alles was sie sieht und liest merken *Weitläufiges Hauptquartier im Uhrenturm von Gotham City *Erstklassige Fähigkeiten im Umgang mit Computern und beim Hacken }} - Arkham Knight = - Biografie = Die Tochter von Gotham Citys Police Commissioner James W. Gordon kämpfte als Batgirl jahrelang an der Seite von Batman, bis sie von der Hüfte abwärts gelähmt wurde. Seither sitzt sie im Rollstuhl und nahm die Identität von Oracle an. Sie steht dem Dunklen Ritter nun mit ihren Computerkenntnissen zur Seite und versorgt ihn mit einem steten Fluss von Informationen, während er das Verbrechen bekämpft. - Eigenschaften = *Fotografisches Gedächtnis, kann alles Gesehene oder Gelesene wiedergeben *Weitläufiges Hauptquartier im Uhrenturm von Gotham City *Erstklassige Fähigkeiten im Umgang mit Computern und beim Hacken *Erfahren im Umgang mit Escrima-Stöcken und Batarangs }} }} |-| Batgirl = - Biografie = Gotham Citys Police Commissioner James W. Gordon hatte seiner Tochter Barbara Gordon verboten, dem Gotham City Police Department beizutreten. Aus diesem Grund wurde sie Batgirl und kämpfte jahrelang an der Seite von Batman. All das fand jedoch ein Ende, als Joker ihre Wirbelsäule durchschoss. Seither ist sie auf einen Rollstuhl angewiesen. - Eigenschaften = *Kampfkünstlerin *Begabte Detektivin *Fotografisches Gedächtnis, kann alles Gesehene und Gelesene wiedergeben }} }} Storys Geschichten aus Gotham *Die Falle *Maskenball *Liebe am Arbeitsplatz Kategorie:Charakter Kategorie:Held Kategorie:Batman: Arkham Asylum Kategorie:Batman: Arkham City Kategorie:Batman: Arkham Origins Kategorie:Batman: Arkham Knight Kategorie:Batman: Arkham Asylum (Comic)